themusicbookfandomcom-20200214-history
The Christmas Ball Script
So Gabrielle is working on some insanely evil plan to bring down the Dixie Singers, and she and Winston are, like, an wicked duo now. Gideon and Ellie are still broken up, and Ellie is having a hard time with the break-up. But everything else seems to be going well for the glee club. After all, it’s the holidays and Christmas vacation is almost here! The camera pans a window where snow can be seen falling outside. Then the camera turns to the glee club, who is gathered in their usual classroom. Most of them are wearing Christmas-y clothes, except Gabrielle, who is in black, and Drew, who is wearing blue. Ms. Handel: All right, guys, we’ve been asked to sing at this year’s Christmas ball. Mr. Dominguez: Don’t worry—you won’t all have to provide the entertainment at once, so you can still enjoy yourselves. Gabrielle: So you two said yes without asking us first? Ms. Handel: It would be a nice thing to do, Gabrielle. Miles: This school can afford to hire Adele, and they want their glee club to sing? Mr. Dominguez: We just won at Sectionals. Calhoun is proud of us, Miles. Trista: Was there any doubt we’d win? Mr. Dominguez: Of course not. But it’s still something to celebrate. And like I said, guys, Ms. Handel and I decided on mostly solos, one duet, and one group number to close out the ball. Ellie: C’mon, guys, where’s your Christmas spirit? Drew: Well, uh, I’m Jewish… Ellie: Or your Hanukkah spirit. The holiday season is about many things—family and giving are a part of these. And C.C. Calhoun and this glee club are our family. So let’s give our time and voices. Devin: I agree. *to Mr. Dominguez and Ms. Handel* I’ll sing. A solo, a duet, whatever you need me to do. Ms. Handel: Thanks, Devin. We were thinking a solo. A solo for you, too, Ellie. Paige: I’ll sing, too. What’s the Christmas ball? Trista: Oh, yeah, this is your first year at Calhoun. Jessica: The Christmas ball is an annual formal. It’s super elegant. There’s a big dinner catered by this place in Lexington and there’s a live orchestra during the meal. Then there’s dancing and there’s a live singer for part of that time. I guess this year it’s going to be us. Mark: Yeah, it’s a lot of fun. I’ll do it. Ms. Handel: Thank you, Mark. And thank you, Paige. C’mon, everyone, we need you. Slowly, the other members of the glee club nod. 'THE MUSIC BOOK ' Ellie and Cate are in their room. Cate is sitting on her bed while Ellie sorts through her wardrobe. Ellie pulls out a green dress. Ellie: What about this one? Cate: Hmm…too simple. Ellie shoves the dress back in her closet and flops on her bed. Ellie: Ugh, you don’t like any of my dresses! Cate: None of them are the dress for the ball! Ellie: *sits up* I wish you were staying for the ball. Cate: Me, too. But our cruise leaves the twenty-second, so I need to be home the day before to pack. Ellie: *softly* I went with Gideon last year. It’s going to be hard to see him there this year. What if he takes another girl? Cate: Then you’ll just keep your distance. And stay strong in front of him. He doesn’t need to see how much he’s hurt you. *pauses* Have you decided what song you’ll sing? Ellie: “Last Christmas.” It isn’t a perfect match for what I’m going through, but— Cate: It fits. I understand. Ellie strolls through the library, browsing the shelves. She stops and pulls out a book and then continues on her way. Miles joins her. Ellie: What do you want? Miles: Shouldn’t the girl who lectured the glee club on Christmas spirit take her own advice? Ellie: I usually do. Just not with lying, cheating little boys who make my boyfriend break up with me. Miles: Oh, come on, Ellie, we have so many memories from this time of year. Ellie: Really? Happy ones? Because all I recall is finding out about you and Julia and then breaking up with you. Yeah, that’s real Christmas-y. I see why you want me to remember that. Miles: Okay, well before that. Remember all the years when our families would get together for dinner on Christmas Eve? Ellie: I remember your older brother making a move on Mackenzie, and she was with someone then. I should’ve known Englewood boys were trouble. Ellie pushes past Miles and stalks off. Neal and Danielle walk into the ballroom. They’re dressed in eveningwear and gape at the decorations. Neal: Wow. Danielle: It looks fantastic. Calhoun really outdid themselves this year. Ellie and Paige join them. Paige: Whoa. Ellie: Welcome to your first Calhoun Christmas Ball. Paige: This is insanely fancy. *looks down at her dress* I feel almost underdressed. Mark comes up behind them. Mark: Don’t worry; you look incredible. Paige: *turns around and blushes* Thanks. Mark: So who’s up first to sing again? Ellie: I am. Danielle: Then me. Paige: Then our duet, Mark. Dinner is first, though. More students began to filter into the ballroom. Exclamations are heard. The students circle the round room and columns, finding their seats. The other Dixie Singers arrive. Right behind them are Mr. Dominguez and Ms. Handel. Ms. Handel: Oh, good, you’re all here! Mr. Dominguez: There are tables specifically for all of us. Gabrielle: You mean we can’t sit with whoever we want? Trista: It’s a formal event. They’re not going to just let us choose willy-nilly. Gabrielle: Well I’m not exactly sure I want to sit with the glee club. I have friends, who I’d like to see, and I like my riding team much more. Trista: Then why are you still a Dixie Singer? Ms. Handel: Girls, please! It’s Christmas, for goodness’ sake. Gabrielle: Actually, Christmas isn’t for four more days. Trista: Oh, stop nit-picking. Ms. Handel: The point is, it’s the Christmas season. So put on a smile and at least act like you want to be here. The dinner is mostly over. Ellie, holding up the hem of her dress, climbs the stairs to the stage. Gideon is sitting at a front-row table. Their eyes meet for a moment. She clears her throat as the music begins. Ellie: Last Christmas '' ''I gave you my heart '' ''But the very next day you gave it away '' ''This year '' ''To save me from tears '' ''I’ll give it to someone special '' '' '' ''Once bitten and twice shy '' ''I keep my distance '' ''But you still catch my eye '' ''Tell me, baby, '' ''Do you recognize me? '' ''Well, it’s been a year '' ''It doesn’t surprise me '' '' '' ''Merry Christmas '' ''I wrapped it up and sent it '' ''With a note saying, “I love you,” '' ''I meant it '' ''Now I know what a fool I’ve been '' ''But if you kissed me now '' ''I know you’d fool me again '' '' '' ''Last Christmas '' ''I gave you my heart '' ''But the very next day you gave it away '' ''This year '' ''To save me from tears '' ''I’ll give it to someone special '' '' '' ''A crowded room '' ''Friends with tired eyes '' ''I’m hiding from you '' ''And your soul of ice '' ''My god, I thought you were someone to rely on '' ''Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on '' '' '' ''A face on a lover with a fire in his heart '' ''A girl under cover but you tore me apart '' ''Now I’ve found a real love, you’ll never fool me again '' '' '' ''‘Cause last Christmas '' ''I gave you my heart '' ''But the very next day you gave it away '' ''This year '' ''To save me from tears '' ''I’ll give it to someone special '' '' '' ''And last Christmas '' ''This year '' ''Won’t be anything like, anything like '' '' '' ''Last Christmas '' ''I gave you my heart '' ''But the very next day you gave it away '' ''This year '' ''To save me from tears '' ''I’ll give it to someone special '' '' '' The guests applaud. Ellie curtsies and hurries offstage, but not before her eyes look glassy with tears. Danielle walks onstage. The lights dim so she’s in a spotlight. The music starts. ''Danielle: Silent night, holy night '' ''All is calm, all is bright '' ''Round yon virgin mother and child '' ''Holy infant, so tender and mild '' ''Sleep in heavenly peace '' ''Sleep in heavenly peace '' '' '' ''Silent night, holy night '' ''Shepherds quake at the sight '' ''Glories stream from heaven afar '' ''Heavenly hosts sing alleluia '' ''Christ the Savior is born '' ''Christ the Savior is born '' '' '' ''Silent night, holy night '' ''Son of God '' ''Love’s pure light '' ''Radiant beams from thy holy face '' ''With the dawn of redeeming grace '' ''Jesus Lord at thy birth '' ''Jesus Lord at thy birth '' '' '' ''Alleluia! '' ''Alleluia! '' ''Alleluia! '' '' '' ''Christ the Savior is born. '' '' '' The audience applauds. Danielle bows. Gabrielle, standing at the back of the room with Winston, rolls her eyes. Gabrielle: This is all so stupid. Winston: I feel like we’re at a talent show. Gabrielle: Or at least some dinner-and-a-show for old people. Winston: You wish you’d been given a solo, don’t you? Gabrielle: Yeah. Winston: Maybe if you didn’t act like such a jerk, they would’ve. He turns on his heel and disappears from the room. Gabrielle appears thoughtful. Gideon ladles out some punch. Trista strolls up to him. Trista: Hello, Gideon. Gideon: *glances up* Oh, hi, Trista. Trista: I’m surprised you’re not off romancing my sister. Gideon: I told you, ''she kissed me. It was completely out of the blue. Trista: Huh. Then why won’t you believe it was the same for Ellie? She’s given you no reason to believe she’d want Miles back. In fact, she’s told you the complete opposite on multiple occasions. Just something for you to think about. Gideon watches Trista walk off. Then he turns and studies Ellie, who is sitting by herself at the Dixie Singer table. She’s leaning on one hand and stirring a cup of coffee with the other. Gideon strides over to Ellie. She looks up, startled. Gideon: Would you like to dance with me? Ellie: Of…of course. Gideon takes her hand, and she stands up. They head out to the dance floor just as Paige and Mark begin singing. ''Mark: I’m dreaming of a white Christmas '' ''Just like the ones I used to know '' ''Where the treetops glisten and children listen '' ''To hear sleigh bells in the snow '' '' '' ''Paige: I’m dreaming of a white Christmas '' ''With every Christmas card I write '' ''May your days be merry and bright '' ''And may all your Christmases be white '' '' '' ''Mark and Paige: I’m dreaming of a white Christmas '' ''Just like the ones I used to know '' ''So may your days be merry and bright '' ''And may all your Christmases be white '' '' '' ''May your days be merry and bright '' ''And may all your Christmases be white '' '' '' Gideon whispers something to Ellie. She lowers her gaze, but her eyes look a little damp right before she looks down. Drew and Faith, Connor and Jessica, Devin and Sarah-Leigh, Neal and Danielle, and Winston and Gabrielle are dancing together. Ellie is back at the table, and Gideon is nowhere in sight. Paige and Mark are still onstage. They’re watching Connor and Jessica. Mark: Ah, young love. Paige: *laughs* You say that like you’re so old. You’re a sophomore like them, for heaven’s sake! Mark: Very true. I was trying to be romantic, though. Paige: Oh? Mark leans over and kisses Paige. She’s surprised but then kisses him back. Gabrielle: Yo, lovebirds. Mark and Paige pull apart. Gabrielle: Mark is supposed to be singing his solo now. So get on that and stop making out in front of the whole school. Mark and Paige exchange an embarrassed and amused glance. Paige squeezes Mark’s hand and then hops offstage. Mark grabs the microphone and cues the band. The music starts. ''Mark: Chestnuts roasting on an open fire '' ''Jack Frost nipping at your nose '' ''Yuletide carols being sung by a choir '' ''And folks dressed up like Eskimos '' '' '' ''Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe '' ''Help to make the season bright '' ''Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow '' ''Will find it hard to sleep tonight '' '' '' ''They know that Santa’s on his way '' ''He’s loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh '' ''And every mother’s child is gonna spy '' ''To see if reindeer really know how to fly '' '' '' ''And so I’m offering this simple phrase '' ''To kids from one to ninety-two '' ''Although it’s been said many times '' ''Many ways, merry Christmas to you '' '' '' ''And so I’m offering this simple phrase '' ''To kids from one to ninety-two '' ''Although it’s been said many times '' ''Many ways, merry Christmas to you '' '' '' Mark bows as the audience claps. He steps offstage. The band starts another Christmas carol. The glee club gathers by their table. Devin: Mr. Dominguez and Ms. Handel, this fall semester has been wonderful. Trista: You’ve done so much for us, and we haven’t always been the easiest glee club. Ellie: So we have a gift for you. *pulls two envelopes out from under her clutch* We’ve actually talked to Mrs. Dominguez and your boyfriend, Ms. Handel, and they’re in on the plan. All four of you are going to a resort and spa in Florida for Christmas break. Ellie hands the teachers the envelopes. They tear them open. Ms. Handel: Oh, this is so sweet. Thank you so much! Mr. Dominguez: Thank you, everyone. You didn’t have to get us anything. Devin: We wanted to, though. Danielle: We hope you have fun. You’ll have to tell us all about the spa when you get back. We picked out a nice one. Ms. Handel: I’ll definitely take lots of pictures with Jeremy. Thank you again. Mr. Dominguez: *glances at his watch* You’d better hurry, Devin. Your solo is coming up! Devin hugs his glee club instructors and hurries to the stage’s sidelines. Winston pulls Gabrielle out into the darkened hall. Gabrielle: What’s going on? Winston: I’m tired of seeing the Dixie Singers so happy. Either you tell me your brilliantly evil plan, or I’m taking matters into my own hands. Gabrielle: *sighs* Fine. There’s this girl in the glee club. Her self-esteem isn’t the best. We can use that to our advantage. Winston: How? Outright bullying isn’t tolerated at Calhoun. Gabrielle: That’s why I’ll be cyber-bullying her. If I know this girl like I think I do, she’ll be too afraid to tell anyone. Even if she does, I can keep the messages from being tracked to my computer. Winston: You’re going to have to be very careful. I like the plan, but it’s dangerous. Cyber-bullying is illegal. Gabrielle: I’ll be careful. Don’t worry so much! Devin takes the stage. The music starts. ''Devin: Have yourself a merry little Christmas '' ''Let your heart be light '' ''From now on, our troubles will be out of sight '' '' '' ''Have yourself a merry little Christmas '' ''Make the Yuletide gay '' ''From now on our troubles will be miles away '' '' '' ''Here we are as in olden days '' ''Happy golden days of yore '' ''Faithful friends who are dear to us '' ''Gather near to us once more '' '' '' ''Through the years we all will be together '' ''If the fates allow '' ''Hang a shining star upon the highest bough '' ''And have yourself a merry little Christmas now '' '' '' ''Through the years we all will be together '' ''If the fates allow '' ''Hang a shining star upon the highest bough '' ''And have yourself a merry little Christmas now '' '' '' The audience applauds. Headmaster Vincent steps onstage and takes the microphone from Devin. The other Dixie Singers gather onstage. Headmaster Vincent: C.C. Calhoun’s 145th Christmas ball is coming to a close. I’d like to thank all of you for coming. This fall semester has been a delight. Don’t forget to study over your break. When you return, make sure to warmly welcome all new students, and I look forward to seeing you all for spring semester! And now, to close out the ball, our very own glee club, the Dixie Singers, will be singing a traditional Christmas carol. Headmaster Vincent hands the mic back to Devin, who sets it up in a stand and then positions it with two others in front of the glee club. ''Dixie Singers: We wish you a merry Christmas '' ''We wish you a merry Christmas '' ''We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy New Year '' ''Good tidings we bring to you and your kin '' ''Good tidings for Christmas and a happy New Year '' '' '' ''Oh, bring us a figgy pudding '' ''Oh, bring us a figgy pudding '' ''Oh, bring us a figgy pudding and a cup of good cheer '' ''We won’t go until we get some '' ''We won’t go until we get some '' ''We won’t go until we get some, so bring some out here '' '' '' ''We wish you a merry Christmas '' ''We wish you a merry Christmas '' ''We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy New Year '' '' '' The screen goes black.